


Brain rambles .2.

by BandsforBreakfast



Series: Brain rambles [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Rambling, joshler - Freeform, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh finds tyler very very cute obv</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain rambles .2.

**Author's Note:**

> not spell-checked not grammar-checked just raw and pure~   
> based on [this picture](https://33.media.tumblr.com/7ea49275e8a8c56e562047abc1091075/tumblr_mnflhs6KtR1s56vcvo1_500.jpg)

Ok so when this picture happened josh turned to look at tyler and thought that wad the most adorable face and he smiled  
and he couldnt help but just grab tylers head with his palms touching his cheeks and just kiss him because come on now look at him  
but tyler did noT expect and he just kind of froze  
but then he felt warm lips on his and realized they were joshs and he relaxed into the kiss  
and josh smiled into the kiss because tylers reaction was also the cutest thing and tyler smiled because josh smiled and now theh were just grinning against eachother  
and they pulled away because that wasn't even kissimg anymore and tyler just kind of buried his face in joshs neck  
which Josh enjoyed very much  
and tyler then wanted to feel joshs hand because he really liked his hands so he just kinda felt around hid body from stomach to chest to shoulder down his arm until he found his hand and held it  
and joshs just couldnt stop smiling like he tried to stop but he just couldnt when a tyler is feeling ur whole body and has access anywhere and could do anything and the thing he chose was to hold his hand  
so naturally josh shoved his arm under tylers knees and lifter him off the ground bc tylers josh is very strong and he can do stuff like that  
and josh carried cute tyler to the couch where tylers shirt lifted a bit and josh could see his v line and that was a different kind of cute  
josh did a wow tyler is kinda super hot mood change  
and joshs thoughts trailed off to tylers hips and legs and what was in between his thighs and he found himself biting his lip  
and tyler lifter his head and lookef at joshs face and he knew that look and he smiled and Josh looked him in the eye while still biting his lip and woW THAt turned tyler on that lOOk  
and they simultaneously took off their shirts and their hands were feeling each others bodies and tyler trailed his fingers alomg joshs back and shoulder muscles and his biceps and chest and his abs and Josh felt tylers sides and hips and his hands gradually got lower and reached his pants  
riggt okay so  
tyler found himself closing his eyes at joshs incredible hands closer and closer to his hardening diddly doo  
and josh obv noticed thag tyler was enjoying this a lot so he just teased him by going very slowly and circling around the area but never really giving him what he wanted by stroking his dick  
and then tyler pulled his trousers down further and grabbed joshs hand bc fuck you josh and he led them right onto his erection and Josh slowly stroked it up and down  
and tylers body did a little shock thing at the expected but still unexpected touch of josh  
and tylers head was in his neck and he rubbed his face and joshs was so amazing as he stroker and pumped in ways he couldnt imagine and josh continued and continued faster and better and tyler thrust his hips along with him  
and josh did his thing and knew Tyler was reaching his high point and leaned in and kissed tyler on the lips and that double sensation of joshs fingers pumpimg him and his warm soft lips kissing his was so much that tyler came right there  
and josh petted tylers dick and wiped his hands on his tshirt because whatever having tylers cum on his shirt is very punk rock  
and josh sat next to tyler and the couch and tyler leaned his whole body against josh and josh put his arm around tylers shoulder and they didnt even say a word because words could not describe this feeling of happiness they were feeling right now because things like these jusy happen and they had so mamy feelings for each other  
(tyler wasnt exactly sure why josh petted his dick josh is weird like that but hes cute so its ok)  
and josh put his other arm around the other part of tylers body and hugged him from the side and tyler leaned more and they fell over maybe it was on purpose so they would cuddle anyway their limbs were soon entangled in an interesting way that made them share body heat and the side of their faces were kinda pressed against each other so tyler could feel Josh's stubble and it felt very nice and he smelled nice too and josh was his favourite thing in the world and they stayed like that forever _the end_

**Author's Note:**

> the writing is kinda weird cuz its sent completely in whatsapp messages so yeah there u go just fyi


End file.
